Cody-B042
I didn’t ask for this, for my home, my family, everything I ever knew to be burned, made into nothing but glass. But it was what I was given, and now, I’m going to have my revenge and we’ll all come out alright on the other side. That’s what I thought, how foolish I was.-Cody reflecting on his past Cody was a Spartan-III commando and a member of Beta company. Before Pegasi Delta Cody lived on Filo XI a world populated ONI personnel who were massed to study a large artifact found on the planet. One fateful morning the Covenant appeared to destroy the colony, Cody's father, Jonathan Smith protected his family on the way to the evacuation site, shortly before boarding Anna, Cody's mother was struck down by a deranged insurrectionist who had been spying on the ONI personnel, he also believed he could ally the inserection with the Covenant. Jonathan, filled with rage strangled the man then shot his body several times then reloaded and prepared to fire again only to be stopped by Randall-090 a Spartan-II stationed on the planet. As Jonathan entered the ship a Covenant banshee swooped down and began firing, Jonathan jumped infront of one of the bolts to save Jacob and Cali, Cody's younger siblings. Cody ran to his fathers body refusing to enter the ship until Randall picked him up and carried him to the ship ( a photographer took a photo of this and it became one of the biggest morale boosting posters of the war). As the Covenant approached Randall stayed behind to hold them back and Cody had his life's calling,"To kill everyone of those bastards Covie, Innie I'll have all their heads mounted on a wall". After being in an orphanage for to months a recruiter for the Spartan three program came looking for him he accepted the offer without hesitation. Cody went to Onyx to train were he met his second family, Bravo squad. This new "family" consisted of four other spartans, Lacy, Jacob, Jack, and Leonard. The team grew close Cody and Lacey had what could be considered a "love hate relationship" which to the enjoyment of the rest of Beta, changed from one emotion to the next quite often. The squad had three specialists: Cody with CQB, Jack with explosives, and Jacob with sniping. The team along with almost everyone else in Beta participated in Operation:TORPEDO Operation:TORPEDO They said it we wouldn't all make it back, truth is none of us did Cody's team all survived the drop onto Pegasi. After a short meeting the squad killed an elite on patrol. Soon the group was charging the factory with the rest of Beta. They were engaged by a Covenant fire team in the ensuing firefight the covenant threats were neutralized at the cost of Leonard-B076. After Leonard's deat Cody rallyed his squad and after being cut off from the rest of Beta and reciveing the omega order the squad reatreated because of their distance from the objective and their comrades. As they proceeded to the evac point two elite zealots attacked killing Jacob-B218 who was shot in the head with a needle rifle but only after killing one of the zealots. Then Jack-B157 was shot in the leg making him unable to run he grabbed the fallen zealots energy sword told Lacy and Cody he would hold off the other elite as long as he could saying, "I got this I'll be right behind you." he lied. Cody replied in the only wat he could think to,"Give'em hell Spartan." that was the last Jack was ever seen. Cody and Lacy headed to their evac point where the zealot not dead but, heavily injured charged the two. Cody attempted to block him but was to slow and Lacy was impaled. Cody jumped onto the elites back and stabbed him in the throat, then he carried Lacey to the Prowler and as they were taking off a fully charged plasma pistol shot hit him in the arm, he passed out from shock. He woke up two days later in a hospital ship and figured out he had lost his arm, and that Lacey was paralyzed from the waist down. He discovered that ONI had marked him and Lacy as MIA meaning Tom and Lucy never knew of their survvial. Soon after recovering a noticeable change in his personality occurred the sarcastic, wise cracking, optimistic boy was replaced by a cold, collecting, brutal shadow of a man, he would never be the same. OPERATION:COLD STEEL OPERATION:COLD STEEL was Cody's first mission as a Headhunter. The objective was to simply to wreak havoc on a covenant factory. Cody and his partner, Jhonno-A067 were inserted via stealth drop pods at 0300 hours and after landing the two met at a cliff to view their target. Controversy between the two began shortly there after when Jhonno ordered Cody to go in alone while he sniped a high value target. Cody found this impractical and suggested Jhonno provide cover him and then worry about the target. Jhonno rejected the idea and the twos cover was almost blown because of their arguing. After near detiction they moved in on the factory they were seperated and proceeded to nuteralize the target and destroy the factory at the cost of A067. OPERATION:THERMOPYLE As the Covenant attacked Earth a large bridge in New Mombasa was a key point of entry. Cody along with several thousand UNSC personnel were deployed to hold the bridge, a suicide mission due to an entire Covenant landing zone being the attacker. Cody defended valiantly cutting down hundreds of enemy's, but it was not enough. Covenant forces tore through the UNSC lines slaughtering the valiant human fighters. Cody, was injured when a banshee strafed his warthog. He crawled into an ONI facility and found Lacy. From then on the two held out until the portal to the Ark opened drawing away the Covenant. Gallery Category:SPARTAN Category:Beta Company